Blushing Mistletoe
by lezonne
Summary: Hermione embarrasses Draco beneath the mistletoe at work. Fluff. Complete. Written for the Pick a List Competition #3, the Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp prompt #25, the 25 Days of Christmas prompt gifts and the Organization Boot Camp prompt #17.


**A/n: **Written for the _Pick a List Competition _#3 (veritaserum), the _Holiday Spirit: Christmas Boot Camp _prompt #25 (mistletoe), the _25 Days of Christmas _prompt gifts and the _Organization Boot Camp _prompt #17 (silent).

* * *

Blushing Mistletoe

Being an Auror is a tough job. It's even worse when you have to spend Christmas Eve at work instead of at home with your family because an idiot decided to try and kill people tonight.

Around the office decorations were strewed. There was mistletoe above the doorways, fake gifts sitting beneath a tree. Everything was in place to set the mood for perfect holiday cheer and the two employee's sitting across from each other at their desks couldn't be in any worse of a mood.

"If they would just give him some bloody veritaserum we could go home," Draco muttered, rubbing his temples. The woman across from him couldn't agree more.

"He's been silent for like two hours now," Hermione agreed. "It's Christmas for Merlin's sake. I think they would at least try to get us out early so we can spend some time with our friends."

"We're pretty sad, aren't we Granger? We don't have any families to spend time with."

She cringed at his words. Malfoy discovered that Hermione's parents were still down in Australia not long after they started working together as partners at the Ministry, and he never failed to remind her that they were both without families now. His mother ran away after the war and his father was brutally murdered one night by some old Death Eater's. That event alone pushed him to choose this job. To this day he was still searching for the killer.

"Yes, we sort of are," she agreed reluctantly, twirling her quill. "If our boss isn't going to use us, then we should just be able to go home."

"I totally agree."

"Oh, I know you agree Malfoy. You've been trying to leave since we were called in this morning."

"It's just ridiculous that we had to come in today of all days."

"Hey, I'm not very pleased either. I would much rather be at home, warm and toasty and watching Christmas movies."

"A movie? That's another one of those strange muggle inventions, isn't it?"

"Yes Malfoy, it is." She tapped her foot impatiently against the ground. "Ugh! What's taking so long!?"

"Antsy to get home? Granger you might just be more eager than I am to leave."

"Maybe. I was trying to spend some time with my friends, but this sort of ruined it. It was supposed to be my day off to just relax and enjoy the holidays. It's not like I ever get a real vacation."

"You and I both. This is bull-"

"No crass language Malfoy," she interrupted, arching her eyebrow. "Not on such a merry holiday."

"Oh yeah, it's very merry Granger. So very merry indeed."

"It would be if I had a more pleasant partner," she grunted. "You're a pain to deal with."

"And you aren't?"

"Not as bad as you," she snapped. "At least I've been merry the past few days. You've completely ignored this holiday other than the fact that you were supposed to get the day off."

"I'm sorry I'm not the most chipper bloke," he muttered. "At least I'm not faking emotion."

"I don't fake emotion!"

"Well, right now you aren't. You can't honestly tell me that you're actually happy, can you Granger. I mean you're spending the holidays without your mother and father and you're stuck here on the blasted holiday with me. Could your night get any worse?"

"Yes, it could. I might have to walk out of here with you."

"Aw, you're going to walk home? How cute. I myself am going to floo home."

She bit her lip to keep from screaming at him. Merlin, he was a jerk tonight. Being there had him in a worse mood than usual, and hers was declining the longer she was there. Really, why did their boss keep them if he wasn't going to use them?

The door opened nearby, and they both whipped their heads around in the direction. Their boss stepped out, hands in his pockets.

"There's not much more we can do tonight," he said, rubbing his brow tiredly. "The two of you are free to go. I'll get someone else on the case for tomorrow since both of you came in on your day off. Take tomorrow off."

They practically bolted out of the office, elated to finally be set free. They passed under a doorway at the same time, and were nearly free when they suddenly found that they couldn't move a step further.

"What kind of-"

"Malfoy," she interjected, before he could swear. "Stop that."

"Granger, we were just told we can leave. And now we're being trapped here in a blasted doorway? What kind of trick is this?!"

"It's not a trick," she sighed, pointing up. "Look."

He glanced upwards and really did swear this time. Dangling above their heads, the bane of their inability to leave, was a bit of mistletoe. When enchanted, the plant doesn't let you leave its presence until you've kissed. Whoever's idea it was to put that in an office was a complete idiot in his book.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Don't worry Malfoy, I'm not excited either." She sighed, hands on her hips. "It's not going to let us go forward or backward until we kiss you know."

"Maybe staying at work all night isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Oh come on Malfoy, we both want to go home. A quick peck on the lips is all it takes."

"That's not happening."

"Then we are going to be stuck here forever you know."

"So be it. I don't want to kiss you Granger. I've been trying to get a girlfriend for some time now, and kissing you will foil my chances with her."

"It's not like she has to know. If she got stuck in a situation like this the mistletoe would require the same thing from her to be free. I hate this stuff."

"I'm not a fan either. I'd much rather be at home by now."

She sighed. "Same here. So, are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss me."

His eyes practically bulged out of his head. "No! Did you listen to anything I had to say? Are you mad?"

"Oh you're such a baby sometimes," she groaned, placing her hands on his shoulders. He stiffened instantly, and before he could throw her off she leaned up on her toes and pecked him lightly on the lips. Then she backed away.

"There, the mistletoe is satisfied now."

He just stood there staring at her, eyes wide. She happened to notice a blush pulling at his cheeks, and smiled. He was embarrassed.

"Better hurry home Malfoy. You were in such a hurry." She jogged away from him to the nearest floo, disappearing before he ever found a voice. Perhaps tonight wasn't so bad after all.

Draco Malfoy was capable of blushing. She planned to use that fact against him the day after tomorrow when they were back at work. He always made fun of her.

She finally had something to pick on him for.

**~FIN~**


End file.
